


Simple Things that Aren't so Simple

by bananagrams



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - as in where am I going with this, Bilbo's trapped in a perfect world, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagrams/pseuds/bananagrams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The penguin was alone in there, I thought, and I worried for him. When I told my father this, he said, 'Don't worry, Susie; he has a nice life. He's trapped in a perfect world'" (The Lovely Bones). In which Bilbo is trapped in a perfect world, but something's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you realized I quoted The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold and wasn't sure how to site my source in this context.

The evening was lovely with a warm, filling meal. The fire chasing off the chill of the winter and darkness with its comforting heat and soft light. The snow drifting downwards from the sky. The wind causing the flakes to twirl and leap like dancers. The peaceful quiet only disturbed by the occasional turn of a page or gentle sigh. Everything was just right in this little world, but it was lonely. The air had a sense of melancholy and sadness. Like something was missing, or someone. Someone who was important. Someone who is strong and brave, gentle and kind, someone loved and . . . missing. Missing from Bilbo’s life.

Someone who has not yet been found.

Someone who will be loved and cherished.

Someone to share the simple joys and quiet moments.

Someone to be there through good and bad, to bring laughter and sorrow.  
To turn Bilbo’s world upside down and make everything alright. To cause endless frustration and tears. But in the end will make it right, they’ll make everything better. Because that’s what they’re supposed to do. They’re a perfect match, another half, a part of a soul. His One.

They’re out there. In the vast, cold world. To one day be met.

Looking out into the night. The stars, twinkling brightly and shining, clouds allowing them to hide and reappear like a game. With the moon hopelessly between, caught in their joy. At what should be a splendid holiday is tainted with a lonely hobbit. Wishing to share with his other half. Wishing to know who belongs to this name that is elegantly scrawled across his wrist. Wishing to hold the figure that shows up in his dreams. To comfort them and make everything better. To make him less lonely like himself. To hold him in his sleep and wake up beside him every morning and know that they’ll be okay. To know Thorin Oakenshield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's life in contrast to Bilbo's simple world.

Finally dozing off, Thorin was with his One in the only way he knows. The endless journey to find a new home took its toll. The days were long and wearisome, while the nights were short and restless. Many dwarrows suffered as they relentlessly pushed onward to the Blue Mountains. As the days stretched, Thorin lost sight of his One. Losing his visions to exhaustion and depression made him fretful and restless. His nights were filled by a black abyss of pain, sorrow, and fear. The urge to seek out his hobbit grew stronger every treacherous night.

But Watchers cannot interfere with the Caged without consequence. It is a cruel trick performed by fate. To free a Caged from their perfect snow-globes is barbaric. By getting them to discover their insidious fate, a Caged will question their entire existence. The Watchers are stuck on the outside, while their Ones live on in petty little snow globes. Thorin had no intentions to gamble with fate in fear of losing his One.

And so he took comfort in watching the hobbit’s days while he himself slumbered on. Watching reassured Thorin that his hobbit was content in his perfect world. It prevented him from the irrational notion of setting the lovely creature free and showing him the real world. It was enough for Thorin.

Until something wasn’t.

The dear hobbit became despondent, and Thorin watched on as his One became more dejected. It was almost like the hobbit knew that this life wasn’t enough. That his perfect world was cold and broken; somehow separate from a real life. As Thorin watched on, it striked as if the hobbit knew that he was trapped. Crammed into a picture perfect life that slowly grew claustrophobic and worthless. Thorin began to pity the miserable creature. It pained him to know that his usually cheerful and vibrant One is now dispirited and impassive. The hobbit’s life had to change, fore he was not meant to live in a cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm starting to see my plot find life, and so there will be more! Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's plan begins.

The winter wore on with its dreadful snow that seems to never stop. Everyone in the Shire took comfort in the prolonged winters, because every spring someone disappears. They leave this perfect little world without a word goodbye or a note saying where they’ll go. They never come back.

To Bilbo the winters were usually cheerful and grand, but this one wasn’t. He began to pack, but he knew not what for. He wrote letters to his relatives, sealed up extra food that wouldn’t perish, and gathered maps and supplies to go off into the unknown. But where and why he did not know, but he felt it was for the better.

Until one day a small book rested on his doorstep.

He went out to the market for extra flour to bake scones, and when he came back there was a book. It was oddly familiar, but he could not place where he had seen it. No footprints to say who was here or a note to tell why. When he picked it up, a note fluttered out.

 

_My dearest Bilbo,_

_It has come to my attention that you are no longer at peace with yourself in the Shire. This will help you prepare for your future endeavor but be warned. You must not take this lightly fore it will change your perspective on life and everyone you hold dear. I will be around to collect it from you on Wednesday and bring to light any questions you have._

_Gandalf the Gray._

 

“How particular,” Bilbo thought as he stepped inside with his belongings. As he turned over the book, he noticed the title on the bounding written in his own handwriting: There And Back Again, A Hobbit’s Tale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for how long it took for this update, but life got in the way. But now I have a plot to work with!


	4. Chapter 4

Upon waking up, Bilbo sensed that something was terribly off. He stood up and wondered why he had fainted. Placing his groceries where they belong, he remembered the book and why it had been so shocking.

Gathering his wits, he sat down with said book and opened it to discover the pages were blank. Flipping through, he had a queer feeling that Gandalf was trying to lure him into something surreptitious. With a huff, he was about to set the book down when yet another note fell out. This time it was sealed in an envelope with no address. Glaring at the envelope, like it was the reason for Gandalf’s cryptic message, Bilbo broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.

 

 

_My dear Bilbo,_

_You must continue on as if nothing happened, you didn’t get this book and Gandalf was checking in on an old friend if those pesky neighbors ask. I left this book in Gandalf’s trusted care until it was time for you to see the world. Once you accept this, you cannot go back. You cannot let anyone (even the Tooks) know that you are leaving. You must pack for cold weather and a long journey, but do so discreetly. I hid my old traveling gear in the back bedroom, you will find some things that you need including a warm bedroll and my traveling coat. I had it tailored to fit you long ago. As for the book, it was in fact written by you. And don’t do anything about the blank pages. They’ll fill themselves as time goes on, and this is only the beginning!_

_With love, Belladonna Took_

 

A cumbersome weight lifted from Bilbo’s shoulders with knowing that he is to leave this lonely life he is living in the Shire. And in its place a feeling of hope entangled itself within, hope that he will not be a bachelor for the rest of his days and might in fact, meet Thorin.

* * *

Thorin began to finalize the company for his quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

“We should be leaving shortly in order to reach the Mountain before the snow sets in, on account of all going well. At the Shire we will be picking up the burglar that Gandalf recommends and obtaining any remaining supplies we should need,” Thorin informed Balin. “Very good, and we have all the contracts signed. The exception being the burglar and he will get his when we meet him,” Balin chirped happily.

“Eye, I’ll gather the company and we’ll get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm dealing with concussion issues and school. But hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently! And as always thank you so much for taking a look!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but it would be nice to hear what others think! So please leave comments, but only if you'd like to.


End file.
